A Honeymoon in Argentina
by kepc
Summary: Alex and Stevie have flown to Argentina on their Honeymoon and will stay with Nick Tess and baby Claire. Their marriage is a passionate one. A new baby is announced and a future is told.
1. Chapter 1

A Honeymoon in Argentina

Tess stands impatiently searching the sky. "Oh I wish they'd hurry up." She states. "Relax Tess they'll be here soon enough." Nicks soothes. Baby Clare toddlers around their legs.

On board Stevie has her head resting on Alex's chest dozing, as his arms are draped around her, he lowers his face and drinks in the scent of her.

Alex thinks of the last time he flew this way, it was with Fiona. God he'd been so stupid thinking he was in love. He'd wanted Stevie then but wrongly thought she only wanted to be friends. So he'd led himself to believe what he felt for Fiona was love. He'd rebounded from Stevie straight into Fiona's clutches and crushed Stevie in the process.

Now when he looked back it was so obvious that Stevie was in love with him, why couldn't he see it then? Her tears when he was leaving his reception he foolishly thought were happy tears for him. He was actually watching her heart break and was too stupid to know. His heart ached about that even today when he thought about what he'd done to her.

Alex smiled as he thought about the fights they'd had, huge fights, where they didn't speak for days. He loved that about her. She was never afraid of him, she was tiny, petite even and she'd stand up to him every time, God he loved fighting with her, she challenged him, tested him, questioned him, not many people would have the courage to question him but she would.

An announcement for landing rouses Stevie from her sleep, she stretches and yawns. "Good morning Mrs Ryan." He whispers. She looks up at him and smiles pulling his face down onto her lips. "Good morning Cowboy, shame we're not in a private room." she grins. He knows exactly what she's thinking because the same thought has crossed his mind several times during their flight. "Mmm" is all he murmurs and she understands.

As they step into the warm air they hear Tess before they see her. Alex and Nick embrace as do the girls. Alex and Stevie smother baby Clare with kisses. As they move towards the car Tess speaks" How was the flight?" "Long and uncomfortable." Alex States. Stevie laughs and adds" Easier for me I just tucked up into a little ball and I had this huge soft pillow to lean on." Alex elbows her and laughs "It's alright for some."

"Righto it's 2pm here and I know you both want to sleep but we'll try to keep you awake until at least 9pm otherwise jetlag will get you. So I thought we'll do a bit of sightseeing and shopping, grab an early dinner and have you back at our place around 730 /8pm by the time you have a shower you'll be asleep easily by 9pm. Ok?" Nick asks.

Stevie replies "Alex warned me about this so I've had a little kip on the plane." "A little, you snored for hours." Alex teased. "She grinned at him and replied "Alex Ryan, I don't snore." He hugged her "No you don't snore it's more a low growl!" She elbows him in the stomach and he pretends he's hurt. Nick and Tess have moved quite away ahead of them and are chatting. Tess begins" Oh Nick it's so good to have them here."

"Yeah I agree. You know I've never seen them together like this and yet it's just right isn't it?" Nick responds. "Yeah, it's been a long time coming." "Hurry up you two!" Tess calls as she turns she giggles and nudges Nick. As he turns he witnesses a very passionate kiss between his brother and his new wife. "Whoa, bloody hell Tess."Nick whispers "Now that's a kiss!" "Well you've seen em fight, so I guess they love with as much passion." Tess laughs then yells. "Oi you two they'll hose you down in a minute." "Steady on, Tess we're on our honeymoon."Alex quips and they all laugh.

Alex and Nick are sitting having a beer when the girls turn up carrying loads of bags. "So, am I broke now?" Alex says. "It's mostly Tess's" Stevie laughs. "I just bought some boots and some Lingerie." Stevie smiles. "Right" Alex grins. "Do you girls want a beer?" Nick asks. "Love one" they both respond.

'So, lingerie Stevie?" Alex winks at her. "Can I have a look?" she rattles around and drags out cowboy boots and holds them up. She grins, he laughs. She places the boots back in the bag and Nick places the beers in front of the girls. "Thanks" Both girls offer. Tess laughs "Go on Stevie since when have you been shy. Show Alex, your other purchase" Stevie hands Alex the bag he reaches in a pulls out a very skimpy black bustier, garter and panties.

Alex grins and says. "Right Nick, grab your keys, you need to take us home NOW!" They all laugh. Tess teases" No Alex we have sightseeing to do yet!" Alex grins and says "Tess I have full intentions of sightseeing but it won't be old building or shops!" Tess grins and says "No, Alex you're not going to be anti social." "Oh I want to be very social but with my wife!" Nick is cracking up laughing "Ease up big fella; you've got plenty of time to be social!" Nick laughs.

Alex puts the garments back in the bag and hands them back to Stevie. She smiles at him as she puts her hand on his face. He leans in quickly brushing her lips with his own she responds and he kisses her deeply and reaches for her. "Hello you're not alone." Tess laughs. Stevie looks embarrassed as she sits back "Sorry" She says. Alex just looks pissed off. Nick laughs and punches his brother in the arm. "Come on I want to show you something." They stand and walk away. Nick calls over his shoulder. "Meet you at the cafe in an hour Tess" "Ok." Tess responds.

Nick leads Alex down several laneways and brings him out near the water's edge. "So what are we looking at?" Alex asks. "Nothing." Nick says, "I just wanted to talk to you, to catch up." "Well couldn't we have done that with the girls?" Alex asks. Nick laughs then says "Alex, if you could keep your eyes and hands off your wife long enough we could have!"

"Oh." Alex laughs "Sorry." Nick laughs too. "You don't have to apologize Alex. I just wanted to say sorry for not being your best man, not coming to your wedding." Nick says sadly. "Hey it's all good." Alex replies grabbing his brother in a big bear hug. " I was really hurt at first but Stevie put me straight on that" . Nick hugs him back and says "It's great to have you both here Alex." " Yeah it's great to be here and especially with Stevie. I want to give her the best honeymoon. Something we'll remember for the rest of our lives." He smiles.

"So, how are you and Tess doing Nick?" "Brilliant, Alex I couldn't be happier if I tried." Nick smiles. "Tess just makes everything perfect you know. We're hoping to be home in a couple of months. Tess is really missing Drovers and I've kept her away long enough.

Baby Clare needs to grow up in Australia with her aunties and uncles near her." "That's great news Nick. I know Stevie misses having Tess around." " Yeah I'm actually looking forward to coming home too. Putting some of the things we've learnt here into practice on Drovers and Kilarney." " Sounds Great !" Alex enthuses."

"What about Wilgul?" Alex asks. "Well, I've thought about that too. I've got something I want to ask you about." Nick looks at Alex then continues. "As much as I love Kilarney, I was really happy on Drovers before we left and I'd like to go back there when we return. I assume Stevie will move into Kilarney with you?" Nick waits as Alex acknowledges yes.

"So that leaves Marcus and Wilgul." Nick states. "Right." Alex says looking puzzled. "Well, I don't know Marcus very well but he seems like a nice guy and a very good farmer and he's really good at Agri business." Nick offers." And?" Alex questions. "I think we should ask him to take on Wilgul?" "Oh, Ok I guess." Alex states. "Just think about it Alex. I thought it frees up Kilarney for you and Stevie and your large brood of children!" Nick laughs as he nudges his brother. "What makes you think we'll have a large brood of children?" Alex says. "Mate you can't keep your hands off her!"They both laugh.

"So, you're Happy?" Nick asks. "Mate, you have no idea." Alex begins. "Stevie is everything I could want in a wife, a partner, and a lover." "Well, I only met Fiona briefly but she was so wrong for you Alex." Nick laments. "Yeah, I know." Alex says sadly. "I wasted so much time with her and I crushed Stevie's heart. " Alex says sadly. "I will try my hardest to never ever, hurt her again. No one has ever loved me like she does. She sacrificed her own happiness for me."

"Yeah, I know." Nick offers. "We could all see it years ago. I remember the first time I met her, I thought you too must have had a fling or something because the chemistry between you was electric. But when I quizzed you, your reply was no we're "Just mates". You were going out with Clare then and when you said "Just Mates" I was very surprised."

"Yeah and I thought I was a ladies'man, Nick! I knew jack shit about women. Not that I know much now." He laughs. "Bloody Hell Alex. I saw you kiss Stevie at the airport and I'm telling you now. I think you've learnt what women want!" he laughed. Alex laughs too. "Yeah, but it's so easy with Stevie." Alex muses.

"When I'm near her my heart aches, she looks up at me, I just have to kiss her and once I begin, she responds and I just want more. Every fibre of my body wants more." Alex states. Nick laughs "Bloody hell mate you've got it bad." Alex laughs "Yeah I guess I have. But I thought it would just be like that the first few months but it's actually gotten more intense as time goes by." Alex continues, "You know when I take her in my arms I can actually feel her relax. I've never had that affect on a woman." Nick smiles and says "I'd say you're in love Alex." "Yeah I think you're right."

Alex smiles and says "There's so much more though Nick. I'm a hot head with a volatile temper!" "No really?" Nick teases as he stares at his brother. Alex grins and continues "I can be at my most angry and she'll run her hand down my face or place her hand on my chest and I feel calmer. I can actually feel myself calm down. What is that?" Nick laughs "Yes but the big question is can you calm her down?" They both laugh. "I'm still working on that." Alex replies. Nick says "Righto lets go and find a beer and then our women." They walk towards the markets.


	2. Chapter 2

A honeymoon in Argentina part 2

Tess and Stevie have stopped so Tess can feed Clare, they sit enjoying the sights and sounds of the markets and their conversation begins. "Tess you know I don't like cities but this is really different, I'm tired but I just love the atmosphere here." "Yeah, I love coming into the village, the colours, the smells, the music and the people."

"I don't understand the language but they're all so friendly and happy." Stevie adds. The girls sit quietly together for awhile then Tess speaks. "You seem very relaxed Stevie is that the jetlag?" "No Tess I think if I was any happier my heart would burst." Stevie smiles as she breathes in deeply. "I'm so glad Stevie." "Yeah me too." Stevie whispers.

"You've had some hard years my friend." Tess offers. "Yeah I have." Stevie muses then happily says "Buy not anymore I don't even want to think about those times." "Right, Good point," Tess offers. "I just want to say one more thing and I'll never mention it again." "Ok." Stevie says "What?" Tess reaches forward and takes Stevie's hand and says "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Stevie smiles at Tess and a tear slides down her cheek. Tess continues "You have been such a good friend to me over the years and when you needed me the most I was here and so was my shoulder to cry on." Stevie smiles at Tess and replies" Yeah but we had phone calls you always listened Tess and that was so important for me ,you knew all along how I felt about him and what I was going through, later on Regan did too but in the beginning it was just you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Stevie smiles at Tess.

"So I've got some good news for you Stevie." Tess says smiling. "Yeah What?" Stevie laughs "We're coming home soon!" Tess announces. "Oh wow really!" "Yeah we should be home in a couple of months." "Oh that's fantastic Tess." Stevie hugs her. "So we'll be neighbours, sisters and friends." Tess giggles. "I can't wait Tess." Stevie laughs. Clare has finished feeding so the girls continue on their way to the cafe.

Stevie is standing waiting for Tess to finish trying a top on Clare when she feels his arms slide around her waist. "Hello you." he whispers, she tingles "Hello you." she says as he turns her to him. She smiles up at him as she places her hand on his chest she stands on tippy toes and her reaches down; his lips are upon hers quickly, softly, completely. She responds and he pulls her into him her warm, soft body moulds into him, he deepens his kiss she feels his tongue and then it's gone. Nick is standing beside them amazed. "Hello anyone there!" Nick laughs. They part again Stevie looks embarrassed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Nick." Nick just laughs "I think it's time we take the two of you home and get you out of the public before they arrest you."

As they pull into the driveway Stevie is taken by the beauty of the place, the large homestead has a beautiful veranda all the way around it and there is a large pool with chairs scattered around it. "Oh Tess you live in paradise." Tess giggles and says "its perfect isn't it." After they unpack, Stevie has a shower and changes and then heads back downstairs. Tess and Stevie share a bottle of wine, as they sit on the veranda, Stevie begins to feel very tired and Tess notices. "Stevie why don't you head up to your room you look exhausted."

"Oh, No you said we needed to stay up until 9pm its only 7 pm isn't it?" Stevie answers sleepily as her head nods. "It's ok Stevie we'll chat tomorrow." Stevie looks as if she's all but asleep sitting up. Nick and Alex have just returned from inspecting the farm "Alex "Tess whispers "I think your wife is a little tuckered out. Take her up to your room." Alex looks at Stevie fast asleep in the chair. She looks beautiful as he bends he whispers softly, "Stevie I'll take you to our room." He slides his arm under her legs and one around her back and gently lifts her up into his arms she snuggles into him and murmurs "Night."

Tess pours Nick a glass of wine she laughs and says "You realise Alex won't come back he'll be asleep before we finish this wine." Oh well they're here for four weeks we'll have lots of other nights." he laughs.

"Nick it's so good to see them together. Stevie is the happiest I've ever seen her. She's waited so long." Tess states. "Yeah Alex and I had a great yarn this afternoon and he is absolutely besotted with her. It was lovely listening to him." " I think we are going to have a brilliant time with them here." Tess offers "Well, yeah if they can keep their hands off each other long enough." Nick laughs. Tess giggles "Remember our honeymoon?" "Oh yeah "Nick replies. " If Alex isn't back in half an hour I suggest we revisit that time." he leans towards Tess kisses her and says" What do you think Wifey?" "Alex isn't coming back Nick" she grabs his hand and whispers "Fiji here we come."

Upstairs Alex has opened the door and slowly enters their room as he does Stevie wakes. "Oh did I doze off." "Just a little." He smiles. "Bedtime for you Stevie." She stands and heads to the bathroom and calls over her shoulder. "I'll just brush my teeth. " Alex decides he needs to sleep too. He had a shower earlier so he strips off and is about to climb into bed when the bathroom door opens.

"Stevie." he whispers, she smiles at him and teases" Oh are you tired Alex?" She takes a few steps towards him and stops so he can still look at her. "Well, I was but I'm wide awake now." "When did you put that on?" he asks. "About an hour ago" she giggles "My god Stevie! I could die of pleasure just looking at you." He beams. "Well I had to wait until I spotted you returning from your walk then I pretended I was asleep!" She giggles as she slowly moves towards him. "So you let me carry you up all those stairs when you weren't really asleep?" "Well yes but I was wearing these under my clothes." She whispers. "You like "she asks as she turns to show him the rest of her skimpy outfit. As he reaches for her he grins. "Oh I love." He lips are upon hers hungrily she responds then whispers "bed?" "Oh, yes please" he lifts her and gently lays her under him.

Throughout the night Alex wakes and finds her snuggled against his back the warmth and softness of her body against his bare skin. He moves ever so slowly and she slides her arm over his chest he realizes she is awake. He rolls onto his back and she wriggles in against him sliding her leg over him, pushing her breasts against the side of his chest. "Alex," she whispers. Hmm "Are you awake?" "Oh yeah." In the darkness she smiles as she moves over him her breasts brushing against his chest. "Stevie "he exhales as her lips search for his "Yeah." "I love you." "Me too"

Stevie wakes and the room is lit by moonlight. She has no idea what time it is. She stretches out fully and as she turns onto her side she feels Alex's arm slide under her shoulder pulling her into him his firm chest squashes her breasts gently into his embrace as he moves against her. She knows he's enjoying the softness of her, he has told her before. "Stevie" "hmm" "What time is it?"" I have no idea." "There's moonlight so it's still night-time." "Yep" "You tired?" "No?" "You?" "A little." "I could help you sleep." He offers. "Really!" she giggles "Yes just call me the sandman!" he laughs. "Hold that thought I just need to get a drink of water." Stevie rises and grabs his shirt and wraps it around herself. He's spellbound watching her silhouette in the moonlight. Just as quickly as she left she returns and offers him a glass of water, he takes it and drinks greedily. "Thanks I didn't realize I was so thirsty." He says. She leans in and kisses him before standing and walking back to her side of the bed. He watches her move hoping to glimpse her silhouette again. She stops and lets his shirt slide from her body then stretches like a cat arching her back, the moonlight catches everything. He wonders if it's possible to die from pleasure. She slides in beside him, he pulls her into his arms "Stevie" he says in the darkness. "What Alex?" "Do you think it's possibly to die from pleasure?" She rises and looks at him " I don't know would you like to try?" She giggles as he rolls her over swiftly and kisses her deeply she moans beneath him and he smiles.

Stevie wakes stretches and rolls onto Alex's side of the bed its cold so she knows he's obviously been awake since dawn. She lifts her arm over his pillow and buries her face into it disappointed that he's not there... She lies there for a minute then jumps up and enters the shower. As the warm water caresses her body she smiles to herself thinking about their first night in Argentina memorable she smiles to herself. Out of the shower she is dried and moving into the bedroom when the door opens and Alex walks in with a breakfast tray.

" Good Morning Mrs Ryan" He grins. "Good Morning" she says. As he places the tray on the table, she smiles at him then moves towards him. As she reaches up to place her arms around his neck he says" Mrs Ryan your naked." She looks down in mock horror. "Oops I seem to have misplaced my clothes." She giggles. He reaches for her, tenderly kissing her as his hands caress her back. "Stevie." he whispers "Do you know how much I love you." "No," she says, "but you could show me." She lifts his shirt and he drags it over his head, she reaches for his belt as she kisses his chest. He lifts her up into his arms and she wraps her nakedness around him, returning his kiss, pushing her breasts against his bare chest he moans with delight and whispers "You're a bad woman Mrs Ryan." "Oh I hope so Mr Ryan." she giggles as he drops her onto the bed. He stands for a moment enjoying the view "You're beautiful" he whispers as he lowers himself onto her.

Tess and Nick are sitting in the kitchen when Alex and Stevie finally appear. "Good afternoon." Tess grins. "Is it?" Stevie asks looking shocked. Nick and Tess laugh "No it's only 9am" Nick asks, "Did you sleep well?" Stevie and Alex glance at each other Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin. Tess laughs "I'm guessing No sleep?" Stevie blushes and reaches for the coffee pot. Alex replies sheepishly, "A little." Stevie giggles "You two are bloody hopeless." Nick says and they all laugh. "So hopefully you can keep your hands off each other today then" Tess offers. "No guarantee Tess but I'll try." Alex laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

A Honeymoon in Argentina. Part 3

"So what are we doing today?" Stevie asks trying to change the subject. "Well we thought we'd take a ride around some of the property. We'll have the staff bring a picnic lunch out for you two, we've got some meetings this afternoon but Alex you should be able to find your way back. "Nick enquires "Yeah no worries at all." "Right lets go." Tess smiles.

"Oh Wow" Stevie says when they reach the stables "What a brilliant set up!" "Yeah, it's impressive isn't it Steves." Alex says. Four horses are saddled ready to go Stevie walks up and the stable manager greets her with a big smile and gestures for her to take the reins of a beautiful chestnut mare. Nick speaks to the man and he responds with an animated face and a big smile.

Nick speaks to Stevie. "Alberto wants you to know your horses name is Ana Bella it means easy to love. Stevie smiles at him and gentle pats the mare whispering "Hello Ana Bella, I'm Stevie" Alberto speaks to Nick and he turns to Stevie" Alberto says he chose her because you are alike he thinks. Stevie looks puzzled and laughs so I look like a horse." They all laugh "No he said he thinks you are beautiful and full of passion and he loves your fiery red hair." Stevie smiles at the old man then walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. The old man laughs and gabbles to Nick then gestures for him to say something to Stevie.

Nick says "Alberto says you are just like Ana Bella easy to Love." Stevie blushes. Alberto approaches Alex and hands him the reins of a muscular colt Nick tells Alex. "His name is Hugo and it means Mind, Heart and Spirit. Alberto thinks this is you. "Alex smiles at the old man and shakes his hand. Alberto speaks quickly and intently at Nick gesturing to Stevie then Alex. Nick smiles and says "Alberto says he likes this wife much better than the last one. This one will give you big healthy sons and much pleasure. She will make you strong and wise." Alex grins at Stevie and turns to Alberto and says "Yes she will."

As they ride out Stevie is still smiling about Alberto's comments. "A penny for your thoughts?" Nick quips. "I was just thinking about the old man and his comments" "Yeah he's a funny old bugger but accurate" "Really" Stevie says "Yeah, I had to change Fiona's translation. Because I thought he'd gotten it wrong. "Why what did he say?" Stevie asks "Nick continues "She was barren and would bring no joy to Alex!" "Bloody hell Nick, really?"

"Yeah and because we thought she was pregnant I didn't tell him. I should've might hastened her exit, She was a selfish bitch and I was glad when I heard she'd gone. I'm glad he finally opened his eyes and heart to you Stevie." Stevie feels her eyes well with tears as they start to slide down her cheek. Nick is startled "Oh, Stevie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Stevie wipes her eyes and replies. "It's ok Nick, What you said was very sweet that's all. You didn't hurt my feelings or anything." He looks at her like he's never looked at her before, then he smiles at her and begins to see what Alex sees. She's beautiful on the inside too.

"Righto, who's up for a gallop?" Tess asks. "Lead on!" Stevie laughs as she urges Ana Bella on. As they race across the country side wind blowing into their faces they could be anywhere in the world. Alex thinks to himself what a perfect place, what a perfect day. They ride for over an hour and Nick stops at a beautiful shady place near a small waterfall. Two men are standing by a pickup truck and they unload a large basket.

They all dismount and Nick opens the lid and pulls 4 beers from within it. "Beer anyone?" "Love one." Stevie laughs "Wow what a life you two have here!" she grins as she hands a beer to Alex. Tess sits down and opens her beer. They sit for a while chatting about the area and then Nick says "Ok Tess we need to get back." Nick speaks to the men and they unload the basket and place a blanket under the tree." Cheerfully they take the reins of Nick and Tess's horses and ride away. "Right." Nick says "Can you find your way back." "Yeah no worries." Alex replies. "Ok the waterfall is fresh and the pool is safe to swim in. We'll expect you home before dark ok!" "No worries Nick" Alex replies. In a minute the pickup and the horseman are dots on the horizon.

Stevie speaks "This is beautiful have you been here before?' "No I haven't. Do you want a swim Stevie?" Alex asks. "Yeah I think that would be really nice Alex" She stands and peels off her clothing and walks into the cool water. Goose bumps appear on her body, as she submerges they disappear she swims with no sound easily and when she breaks the surface Alex has just jumped in. " Bloody hell that's cold ." he yells . Stevie laughs. "Just as well I've seen you naked before today then! Shrinkage!" she laughs again. He duck dives and swims up behind her she squeals then laughs as he grabs her pulling her under. She is treading water and he is standing on the bottom. "You're cold Stevie "he laughs looking at her breasts. " Oh ha ha Alex" she says as she folds her arms.

He pulls her too him and kisses her, she wraps her legs around his waist and returns his kiss. She leans back and looks into his eyes" Alex even though we have only been here for two days. You could take me home tomorrow and I could still tell people I had the absolute best time. If I live to be a hundred I don't think I can ever tell or show you how much I love you." He nuzzles into her neck, kissing her as he moves towards her lips and when he finds them he doesn't let go, he moves his tongue into her mouth then removes it, his lips are tender and warm and she responds just as she always does. She tightens her legs around his waist. Time stands still, she hears nothing, sees nothing only him and his safe arms and his beautiful lips.

Sometime later they are lying on the towels in the sun, dry and warm again. Stevie is lying on her back with her arms behind her head and one leg slightly bent, her eyes are closed and Alex is to her left lying on his side gazing at her beautiful body. She opens her eyes but he hasn't noticed she smiles at him. She loves the way he looks at her. Presently he realizes she is smiling and he moves over and kisses her lips and then her neck and leans back to where he was.

"Having a nice perve are we?" she giggles. He smiles at her, then rolls onto his stomach lifting himself onto his forearms. "What are you thinking about? She asks. "Oh, nothing and everything." He offers. She turns onto her stomach and moves so she is looking into his eyes and reaches over and touches his face. He smiles. "It'll be great when Nick and Tess come home." "Yeah and to have Baby Clare home will be wonderful we can have cuddles all the time." she smiles.

"Do you want to have my children Stevie?" She looks shocked. "Alex how can you even ask that." A tear rolls down her cheek. He moves to kiss her "Oh God Stevie please don't cry" "Well what do you mean Alex?" He is silent and deep in thought. "Alex.'" she prompts. "Tell me. Why did you say that?" He looks at her and begins "When I told Fiona it was over, along with a lot of yelling and screaming she said she was Glad she never had my children. " Oh God Alex!" and then she said "No love could grow on Kilarney, it was poisoned ground.

"She rises to her knees and motions for him to do the same. She reaches up and kisses him deeply hugging him closely, and then she moves back and looks deep into his eyes. "Alex, I day dream about carrying your child." "Really?" he looks at her. "Really! Haven't you ever thought about having a child with me?" he laughs and says "I mostly think about the practicing part." She smiles at him. "Oh yeah I think about that a lot too. In fact sometimes you're actually in my dreams. I mean really in them." she laughs. He smiles at her. God he loves her."

"Alex even though we hadn't talked about it I know how much you want children! I've been on the pill for years and sometimes it takes quite awhile for a woman to fall pregnant so I went to the doctor and I've been off the pill for about 3 months now. I plan on having your children as soon as it happens. So you don't need to worry. I love you. Love will grow on Kilarney." She leans forward and kisses him then looks into his eyes and she feels sad as sees his tears. "I love you." he says. So she just kisses him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday holds something new for them they have toured around and experience all Argentina has to offer. The days roll into weeks and soon it's almost time to go home. Alex takes her by the hand one morning and leads her out onto the veranda. "Steves I want to ask you something?" She gazes up at him "It's only four weeks until Tess and Nick come home. How would you feel about staying until then?" He asks. She looks into his eyes and moves her hand to his face. "I'd love to." she answers. "Really" he laughs "Really," she says "but with one condition." "Oh, Ok What?" Can you drive me into town?" "Yeah no worries at all, when?" "A soon as you have time." "Righto what about now, I have to run some errands for Nick?" "Perfect, I'll grab some cash." she yells as she races into the house. Alex stands staring after her. He's a very lucky man and he knows it.

Later that day Stevie is in their room when Alex calls her. "Steves! Are you there?" "Yeah, upstairs Alex." She hears him taking the stairs two at a time. She tries really hard not to smile. "Hey, What are you doing up here?" he asks. "I was wrapping a present for you!" She smiles. He grins at her "A present! For me?" "It's a just because I love you present." She giggles. "Really?" he laughs. "Really" she smiles as she hands him a small parcel.

He leans over and kisses her. Looking down he rips the paper from the parcel and just stands staring at the gift in his hand. She waits smiling "Stevie is this, what I think it is?" "Yes, Alex I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!" He looks at her, with tears streaming down his face. She cries too as he moves in to embrace her he kisses her gently." Oh Stevie when?" she giggles and answers" Oh about 7 months time." "God, Stevie I love you so much." he picks her up and runs down the stairs yelling "We're having a baby! We're having a baby, Tess, Nick Where are you? We're having a baby!" Stevie holds on tight and laughs God she loves him.

Tess and Nick are walking back from the stables when they hear Alex yelling. Looking towards the house they see Alex appear with a huge grin on his face and Stevie in his arms, he stops and looks at her then lifts her and kisses her ever so gentle and then hugs her closer.

"Wow something has made him happy." Nick smiles as he moves to go forward Tess pulls him back "Wait Nick Just let them have a minute. I bet she's pregnant." Nick turns to look at Tess then smiles and turns back to watch Stevie and Alex. Stevie looks so tiny in his arms, she is holding on with her arms draped around his neck. She looks at him smiles and speaks to him. He smiles down at her with such a look that Tess feels tears slipping down her cheek. He lifts her again she reaches up to touch his face and he moves his head and kisses her again gently, deeply." "Oh Nick, look at his face." "Yeah, I remember feeling like that. You're right Tess I bet Stevie's pregnant." "Nick the kiss is different too." "Yeah." he smiles.

Directly Alex notices Tess and Nick standing nearby. "Oi Nick! Tess! We've got news great news!" Alex yells. He moves down the steps towards them and stops and slowly puts Stevie down but leaves his arms around her. As Nick and Tess come to a stop, Alex beams "We're pregnant! We're having a baby!" Tess and Nick congratulate them hug them, kiss them and then Tess says" Oh Wow I'm going to be an aunty again. They all laugh. "Beer! We need beer!" Nick laughs, "Let's celebrate" Stevie laughs when Alex says "None for you Steve's." "Hey Alex," Tess grins "Stevie can have a small wine." "Righto." He laughs as he sweeps in picks Stevie up kisses her and carries her back into the shade of the veranda.

Nick walks into the house and calls to the household staff everyone scurries about in a very happy fashion. Back outside Tess and Stevie are busily chatting about dates, pregnancy and names. Tess begins. "Oh Stevie! I'll be home when you have the baby! Clare will have a cousin to grow up with nearby." "Tess, I didn't think I could be any happier and now this." Stevie smiles. "It's all very exciting." Tess says. "Alex reacted well." Stevie grins."

Tess laughs then looks serious. Stevie we saw you as you came out onto the veranda. Nick was going to walk forward to the both of you but I held him back and we stood and watched you both. I guessed before you told us." Stevie looks puzzled Tess continues, "I wish I had a video camera to capture that moment for you." Tess smiles at Stevie then continues. "Stevie the look on his face made me cry." "Oh! Tess." Stevie smiles and hugs her friend.

"It was a beautiful moment Stevie. We couldn't hear what was said but just the look your faces' was priceless. You've already made him a very happy man and now this." Tess grins at her friend. "Beer! And a small wine for you Steves" Alex announces as he moves onto the veranda. Alex steps back to the door and yells. "Nick hurry up." "Yeah, Yeah keep ya shirt on mate." Nick laughs as he walks out and picks up his beer. "A toast," Nick begins. "To Alex and Stevie, we're sorry we couldn't be at your wedding but Tess and I are so very happy to be able to celebrate this brilliant occasion with the both of you. Here's to a trouble free pregnancy, and speedy birth and a beautiful healthy happy baby." "A healthy happy baby!" Cheers they all say.

Nick, Stevie and Alex arrive at the stables with Alex still protesting. "Steves I don't think you should be riding horses." "Alex! I'm an experienced rider. You can't honestly expect me to stop? What about when we go home. We run a sheep and cattle property. How in the hell am I supposed to do my job if I don't ride my horse." Stevie looks at him with fire in her eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt Stevie or the baby!" he offers.

"Fine," she says winking at Nick. "I won't do anything that could possibly hurt our baby." "Good." Alex says "I'm glad you've come to your senses." "Right," Stevie says" I'm not making love to you until after the baby is born." Alex looks stunned" What?" "Well you never know you could bring on early labour or something." She grins. Nick comments "Christ mate you must be well endowed" "Shut up Nick." Alex growls .Nick is grinning trying not to laugh watching Alex's reaction. Alex laughs and says "You can't be serious Stevie." "Oh I'm very serious Alex" "Well that's just ridiculous Stevie!" Alex announces. She grins at him as she places her hand on his chest reaches up and kisses him. "Right." He smiles and says" Let's go for a ride!" they all laugh.

Alberto brings the horses to them Nick speaks with him Alberto is animated and smiling. As he hands the reins of the two horses to Alex and Stevie he speaks to Nick. "Alberto wishes to give you his congratulations." Nick says "Are you both ok with that?" they nod. Alberto moves forward and shakes Alex's hand then turns and gentle kisses Stevie on both cheeks he hesitates and places his hand on Stevie's tummy. He smiles and nods turning to Nick he speaks.

Nick nods and turns to them" Alberto says a girl child had a girl child but this one is a male child, big and strong. You will make two more children another boy and beautiful girl with hair as her mother." Stevie smiles and moves forward and hugs Alberto. Alberto laughs and gabbles at Nick. Nick laughs as Stevie and Alex look on puzzled. "Alberto says if he was 40 years younger he would steal your wife." They all laugh." He also says you are a very, very lucky man Alex! You will live a long, happy and very passionate life filled with pleasure." Alex's nods and grins at Alberto.

Stevie and Alex ride out slowly. Alex is deep in thought. He's thinking about Alberto's words he's a funny little man but everyone says he has powers. Alex is unsure about the whole power thing but he loves what Alberto has told them. Nick must have told Alberto about Rose. Alex decides he'll ask Nick about that later.

Alex glances over at Stevie she sits so straight in the saddle her fine bones a picture of perfection ,her tiny waist and curvy hips and her beautiful breasts impressive at the best of times but now even more so as her body begins to prepare for their child growing within her and her face, her gorgeous face, her perfect smile and those eyes he wants to sink into those eyes, full of expression and warmth and mischief, they twinkle at him, charm him, scold him and invite him he smiles thinking about their conversation about riding, she reads him better than anyone he has ever known.

He smiles to himself when he remembers her threat about making love. She would never go through with that she couldn't resist herself. Stevie has stopped and dismounted by the time Alex does the same and walks to her she is bent over vomiting. He reaches for his water bottle then places his hand on her back gently rubbing her.

As she stands upright he hands her the water she swigs, rinses and spits. "Oh, very lady like." He laughs. She rinses again then wipes her mouth with her tissue and places a mint on her tongue. She remounts her horse glances over at him and there it is just at that moment, that smile tells him she's ok. Nothing to worry about she takes life in her stride.

A new life is growing and causes her to feel ill but she just deals with it cleans herself up and carries on. God he loves her. They ride for about ½ hour and then stop in the shade of some beautiful old trees. Alex has packed some lunch for them and has a small blanket to sit on. He takes the horses and ties them up in the shade of a nearby tree, he loosens the girth straps and removes the saddles, and then he removes the bridles the whole process takes about 10 minutes.

When he returns to Stevie she is curled up in a little ball and is sound asleep he lies down behind her and moulds his body into hers. The warm breeze sweeps over them and he sleeps too. He wakes sometime later as he feels her moving beside him. "What time is it?" she asks "Don't know don't care" he laughs

"Are you hungry Stevie?" "Yeah I'm starving." She rolls over and snuggles into him sliding her hand under his shirt rubbing his chest, his skin tingles at her touch. She pushes him onto his back and straddles him she reaches down and kisses him. He lays there smiling at her, then pushes himself up so they are both sitting looking at each other he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She kisses his neck. "Stevie "he whispers. " Do you still feel sick?"

She holds his face and smiles at him. He wants her here and now. She slides her shirt over her head. He smiles and kisses her softly, willing her to feel all the love he has for her. He makes love to her with a subdued passion. Stevie's body is electrified at his touch. God he can make her feel things she never knew was possible. He kisses her again deeply, deeply, deeply she is lost.

As they lie together she can't believe the feeling of her body it is spent but alive like she has never felt before. "Alex." She whispers "hmmm" he replies. "I love you." Her voice cracks. He raises himself up quickly looking at her." Stevie are you alright." He pleads as she dissolves into tears in his arms "Oh God Stevie. Did I hurt you?" she cries uncontrollably. He holds her thinking he has done something wrong, hurt her. "Stevie!" he pleads" Did I hurt you?" he looks at her with fear in his eyes. She looks at him gaining her composure and shakes her head. He drops his head onto her chest and she strokes his face and hair gently. They lie together for a short time then she lifts his head and gazes at him.

"Alex I Love you and cannot believe how you make love to me. You make me feel things I've never felt before. Each time I think it can't get any better and then it does. You make me want you so much and so often." she laughs. He hugs her. "God Stevie you frightened me I thought I'd hurt you." She smiles at him and gently rubs his face and kisses him. "No Alex, I can't even describe how loved you make me feel. I've never felt anything like this with anyone. I thought it was just because everything was new but each time is more intense that the last. I'm beginning to think perhaps you can die of pleasure." they laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean Stevie. I was talking to Nick the other day." She sits up. "You discussed this with Nick?" "Calm down cowgirl not details!" he smiles at her and he notices her relax. "Well what did you say" she asks. "Oh well Nick asked me if I was happy. I told him if I got any happier my heart would burst." She smiles at him as he continued" I was just explaining that I'd never felt for anyone what I feel for you and the more we make love the more I want you." He looks at her smile "Pretty well the same as you've just said"

"Stevie you know my past I haven't always been a gentleman." She pushes him and laughs. He continues" I've had A LOT of women over the years Stevie but what you do to me is completely new. You are like a drug that I've had and I just need to have more no matter what. Nick says I'm in love." "Well I would like to think so!" she teases, "So I wonder if this is what love feels like then I have never been in love before!" Stevie looks shocked and whispers "Alex" "Yeah I know." He breathes. "Lunch." he offers "Yes" she replies "I have to keep my strength up. Never know when you'll make love to me again." He leans in and kisses her and they both laugh.

Nick and Tess have showered and dressed and are sitting out on the veranda as Alex and Stevie walk towards them. "Hey, hope you've got beer we us." Stevie laughs. As she walks up the stairs. "Stevie?" Alex questions "Oh ok a small wine." she laughs. The kitchen staff bring their dinners out and they laugh, drink and enjoy each other's company.

Stevie speaks "Geez I never realized just how much I've missed the both of you and our Dinners together." "I know what you mean." Nick says "We all know each other so well." They all agree. "Hey Nick." Alex says "Did you tell Alberto about Rose?"

Nick looks puzzled and replies "No why would I?" "Well when he touched Stevie's tummy he said a girl child had a girl child but this baby is a big strong boy and that she will have another boy child and a girl child with her mother's hair!" "Tess, did you say something?" Alex asks. "I have no reason to discuss Stevie's personal life with Alberto". "Anyway Alex, Alberto just knows these things he's very wise." Tess comments. "I'd guarantee Stevie is carrying a boy!" Tess offers. "That would be nice." Stevie grins. Alex smiles at her.

They all discuss the move back to Drovers it's only a week and it'll be time to fly. Alex and Stevie laugh about all the fun they've had here and thank Nick and Tess for allowing them to stay the extra time. Alex speaks" I wonder how much work we have to catch up on back home?" Nick replies "Well at least you'll have an extra two pairs of hands to help." "Yeah true." Stevie adds "Plus we planned the wedding at the quietest time of the year. Kate's still there so she'll be organized." "Marcus and Riley will be up to speed on Kilarney." Alex states.

Tess breathes deeply" I'll miss this place so much but I'm so glad to be going home." Nick leans in and kisses her" Yeah me too." "Steves, Nick has suggested we ask Marcus to take on Wilgul. What do you think?" Alex says "I think that's a brilliant idea. He's an excellent farmer plus he's easy on the eye." Stevie winks at Tess.

Tess catches on "Shirt on or off?" "Oh both Tess" Stevie grins "Ease up cowgirl that's my brother you're talking about." Tess laughs and says "Alex you're not the only person who likes to perve." "Yeah but she's married now." Alex offers. "I'm married Alex not dead." Stevie laughs and Tess joins in. "Mate I think they're teasing you." Nick offers. Alex smiles. "Seriously, I think Marcus will do really well on Wilgul."Stevie states.

Nick speaks "I think when we get back we need to have a bit of a meeting to discuss where we go from here." "What do you mean?" Alex asks. "Well we've got you and Stevie on Kilarney, Tess and I on Drovers and Marcus on Wilgul. It sounds to me like Marcus is pretty keen on Grace so if that blossoms into something more, all three couples will have an interest in a number of properties. I think we need to look more to growth for all three properties and for the future of our children." Nick states.

"Oh I see where you're going Nick," Stevie pipes up. "As everyone has a stake, we need to work together more for the benefit of all." "Exactly." Nick responds then continues. "We need to have a huge clearing sale to clean and clear all three properties, we need to update our equipment and stop wasting time running backwards and forwards for tools

We all have horses, cattle and sheep we need to pool our resources and diversify more. So when cattle prices are down the sheep carry us or when there's drought something else carries us all through. We're a family and we're going to get bigger and we need to think about that more." Nick finishes. Alex says "I like where you're going Nick." And the girls agree.

Upstairs Stevie is showered and snuggled up in bed Alex joins her fresh from the shower. He slides his arm under her and she moves into his embrace. "Nick has given us a lot to think about Steves" Alex says. "I love what he suggested Alex. I especially love how he said we are a family and we're going to get bigger. I love having a family." She says wistfully. Alex gently places his hand on her tummy leans in and kisses her. "Yeah I love making you bigger." He teases. She giggles and hugs him "Yeah me too." "Wanna try for twins?" she teases. "Oh yeah!" He whispers.

"So what did you think of our discussion Tess?" Nick enquires. "I loved it Nick. It just makes sense to me. Before we were all trying to do the best for our own properties but if as you say Marcus and Grace become a couple it will put a whole new perspective on the farms." Tess says. "I really like the idea of a clearing sale and updating equipment too. I always wanted to go backwards and forwards to Kilarney before in case I saw you, but I only have to open my eyes now and there you are in all your nude glory" Tess giggles. He jumps on the bed and she laughs he leans in and kisses her. "Righto Wifey! What are you gunna do with me now?" Nick laughs. "Oh I've got a few ideas." Tess laughs as she reaches for him.

Alex has baby Clare in his arms while Tess and Stevie hug one another. Alex kisses baby Clare and hands her to Nick. Alex says "Thanks guys we've had so much fun here." Stevie adds "Our honeymoon has been unforgettable." Alex grins at her and says "You're welcome Stevie I did my best." she flicks him and laughs. Nick and Tess stand and watch as Stevie and Alex board the plane. Alex gently guiding Stevie with his huge hand on the small of her back as she climbs the stairs. Nick laments "He's a changed man Tess, Stevie makes him so unbelievable happy." Tess smiles and says, "It works both ways." They both smile.

As Tess and Nick drive back to the homestead. Tess says "I'm ready to move back to Drover's." Nick smiles and says "Yeah me too." "It will be great to be back around Stevie and Alex." Nick agrees and says "My god they are so much fun to be around" Driving along in silence both deep in thought. Tess speaks. "I wish we were on their flight." He reaches over and takes her hand and says "Yeah me too."


End file.
